


Mass Effect 3: Endings Edition

by sqbr



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Games, Gen, Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Mass Effect 3 is that it only really has one ending. So here's a few more. An actual interactive game, not fic.</p><p>EDIT: Dropbox is being weird, let me know if the links don't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mass Effect 3: Endings Edition

**Author's Note:**

> A very dodgy, very short little interactive version of the endings that allows for a number of different outcomes depending on the choices you make. None of them are SUPER happy, and the basic structure is very similar to the game (anything else would require too much writing :)) but there's certainly room for better outcomes (and worse ones) if you play your cards right. Also I made this before Bioware released the Extended Edition, which I haven't gotten around to playing yet. So if it has anything in common then THEY stole it from ME.

[Playable on Mac, Windows and Linux](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ldyf7xcd7ew0o92/Mass%20Effect%203.1-1.0-all.zip?dl=0) Includes all dialogue files/images etc. 

Works for Windows, Linux and Mac. Contains the script etc so you can edit your own version with the Renpy visual novel engine if you like.

Let me know if you find any bugs. Known issues as of v1.1: 

  * it's really easy to accidentally click through the animation/slideshows, but I'm not sure how to fix that. 
  * Asks for updated Nvidia drivers on some Windows machines, I have no idea why. 



Version 1.0: If you ask questions but DON'T ask about the Mass Effect gates, it crashes. Fixed in 1.1

 **How to get the best ending:**

Since I imagine some people don't feel like risking more sadness.

***SPOILER***  
Max out all your stats, talk to Hacket, choose to attack the Reapers. Another fairly good ending is gotten by having maxed stats and all the good choices (though military readiness can be high rather than maxed), then asking the child about what will happen to the mass effect gates and demanding that it let the alien fleets go home before choosing "destroy".


End file.
